Talk:Citadel (level)
Where did the quote come from? Can anyone tell me where on Earth that quote came from??? Was it made up or official. There should be sources! YUKOB Looks official to me, bnet front page, Citadel In-depth. --RpgNick 21:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hang 'em High Remake I am betting this is a Hang 'em High remake. There is a shotgun on here, it seems Forerunner, and I just can feel it!Cpt Apollo 20:56, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Don't waste our time with your speculation. This an article based on fact. Colonel Calamity 14:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity :And with that, I am removing the other bits of speculation present in the article. XRoadToDawnX 02:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Release Date It has been confirmed by Luke Smith that this map as well as Longshore and Heretic will ship in the fall of 2009 with Halo 3: Recon. He also confirmed that this will split the Mythic Map Pack into two explaining that earlier development plans had been changed thus creating a need to split the map pack into two. Colonel Calamity 14:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity MLG take? Any sources for this information? SQ G T3rr0R 17:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Will there be an outside area or will this be a map set just inside? In the screenshot, the room shown is fairly small. usually a map has at least one large area. maybe there will be one outside?--Da bad adder 22:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The room reminds me a bit of battle creek. Especially the bridge thing in the middle and the entrance into the room. See the sunlight windows on the roof. Similar to Battle Creek. 06:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Jason :It's been confirmed one of the bases will have large windows to reveal the outside environment, but I don't believe it will have any open spaces at all. --TDSpiral94 08:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Two Overshields?? Although it is confirmed this map is symmetrical, it does not confirm there will be another overshield complementing the one we can see in the screenshot. The map might have an axis of symmetry running from right to left if you look at it (right being from the wall where the overshield is). I suggest removing the information for now. Wr1ghty 11:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Editing There has been a bunch of new information, can we make this page editable? Goheels619 20:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with above me. - Wr1ghty 09:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) me too, the new maps are really behind because of this...--Da bad adder 12:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Links I put a link to a Bungie.net page detailing Citadel up, but I sort of failed at making the link so please could someone fix that for me. Thanks in advance. Antony X1000 22:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Location? Why was it Installation 00? It's a piece of the same tower Epitaph is, and Epitaph's location is listed as "Unknown World". --TDSpiral94 08:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but the official description from Bungie.net states it's on the Ark.--Jugus 08:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't even see the description. Does this mean that Epitaph is on the Ark then? Interesting --TDSpiral94 10:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Of course Epitaph is on the Ark as well, since these two maps are on the same platform. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) when viewed from above.]] :::This, of course, begs the question: where on Epitaph is Citadel? :::Using Pan Cam, one can see that Bungie never modeled the top of the tower -- Epitaph's ceiling is the tower's top. Of course, Bungie had no reason to model the top of the tower -- players would never see it. There are other parts of Epitaph that were never modeled for the same reason. :::So is Citadel on top of Epitaph, or is it at the bottom of the structure? The way I see it, those are the only interesting locales. Placing it at the top effectively retcons Epitaph itself; placing it at the bottom offers a nice little loophole: the top of the tower would likely not be visible from the bottom, so Bungie can once again avoid modeling it. :::On an interesting side note, Epitaph's playable area constitutes only 6% of the tower's full height, so Bungie's already got plenty of room beneath Epitaph. On a further note, I'm willing to bet that details of Citadel will elaborate on details of Epitaph, possibly even revealing some of the latter's mysteries. :::If only I had sufficient cash to get ODST... And an Xbox 360 that I will still have access to in a few months. D: DavidJCobb 13:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just guessing, but I think Citadel is at the top of the tower since the ceiling of the main area includes windows, and those windows are emitting sunlight. --TDSpiral94 21:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it will be set at the top of the tower, the description on bungie.net says "far above the troubled surface of the Ark." It wouldn't really make sense for it to be set at the bottom of the tower. So I'd say right at the top of the tower above Epitaph, if it was below Epitaph they might have had to model some of the walkways.Antony X1000 00:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's closer to the ground on the tower. Could anyone try to find the hiegiht of the tower, so we can get some numbers? --Halofighter92 14:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If Pan Cam is still available in ODST, and if it's still capable of clipping out of maps, then you could use its coordinates to measure the height... Just go to the base, grab the Y-coordinate, go to the top, grab that Y-coordinate, and subtract the former from the latter. From there, it's only a matter of figuring out what unit of measurement those coordinates use -- but by doing the same thing for the 7-foot-tall Master Chief (get the Y-coords of his top and bottom), one could obtain that information and thus get the tower's near-exact height in human-identifiable units. DavidJCobb 18:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think the most logical location for Citadel is ontop of one of the diagonal support structures. Go look at it for yourself, it seems entirely plausible. It would explain why you see sunlight at the top of Citadel.--FluffyEmoPenguin 18:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) New forge items Some new forge items, Forerunner crates, are added with this map. Does that belong anywhere? The only new items are some boxes and different shaped energy blockers. Not really worth mentioning. The black room below the middle is worthy of mention though as it is quite spacey.--Halofighter92 02:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Height from ground and top found After doing some pan cam, it's5126.16 feet above the ground. And about 260 feet below the top. Should this me mentioned? The work: http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=37882932&viewreplies=true--Halofighter92 02:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Bricks? You may have noticed my post on the trivia section of this page (feel free to delete it if you deem fit)but I can see brick-like arms coming out of the sand if you look out the windows with a scoped weapon, i can see the same ones on Epitaph (which now makes sense after reading the correlation between the two). I assume this is part of The Ark but i'm not sure. Can anyone confirm or deny this? Gilgamesh the usurper 03:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... The bricks are probably just roads or something, that got buried by the sand. The desert is just some random, anonymous desert in on the Ark. I'm willing to bet there's a ton of towers just like Epitaph scattered all over Installation 00, and probably on other Forerunner-controlled worlds as well. DavidJCobb 03:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC)